1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device that uses a light-emitting material such as an organic EL material, for example.
2. Related Art
Light-emitting devices in which, for example, light-emitting elements that use an organic EL material are arranged on a substrate in a planar manner, have been suggested as display devices of various electronic apparatuses in the related art. JP-A-2010-56017 discloses light-emitting device in which light-emitting elements are formed in regions in which banks are formed at the periphery thereof. More specifically, banks are formed at the periphery of a first electrode (a positive electrode) that is formed on the surface of a substrate individually for each pixel, a light-emitting layer is formed in a region that is surrounded by the banks, and a second electrode (a negative electrode) that coats the light-emitting layer and the banks is formed across the entire area of the substrate. A resonance structure that causes output light from the light-emitting layer to resonate between a reflective layer and a semi-transmissive reflective layer (the second electrode) is formed in each light-emitting element. The resonance wavelength of the resonance structure is set individually for each display color of each pixel depending on the film thickness of an optical path length adjustment layer that is formed between the reflective layer and the semi-transmissive reflective layer.
In the technique of JP-A-2010-56017, since the film thickness of the optical path length adjustment layer between the reflective layer and the semi-transmissive reflective layer differs for each pixel to correspond to the differing display colors, a difference in levels is caused as a result of the difference in the film thickness of the optical path length adjustment layer in each layer that is formed in layers that are above the optical path length adjustment layer. In addition, in the technique of JP-A-2010-56017, a difference in levels that corresponds to the film thickness of the banks is caused between a region in which the banks are formed on the substrate and a region (for example, a light-emitting region) in which the banks are removed to correspond to each light-emitting element. The differences in levels in each layer can lead to defective film formation such as the breakage of conductive layers and short-circuiting of conductive layers, for example.